Daughter of Kane
by TenshiDemon
Summary: I changed the rating cuz later on sexual stuff mentioned in later chapters. I've looked through the chapters and have added some stuff the next chapter will be up soon ^_^
1. Chapter 1

A girl was sitting on the bottom steps that lead up to the second floor glancing around the room that she was in noticing the pictures of a woman, a man, and a little girl that resembled her. The girl sighed with relief when she heard footsteps walking towards her then she looked up to see a man with black hair touching his shoulder while his usual green dancing eyes had lost their sparkle and were now just endless pools of green sadness. The girl knew something was wrong and ran into his outstretched arms crying into his chest while her hands grabbed his shirt holding on to him like she'd fall any minute. The man soothed the girl as best he could, but even with his walls were tumbling with each second and soon found himself crying with the girl. 

After a few hours of just holding and crying with each other the man picked the girl up and walked up the flight of stairs heading towards a door that was closed. The little girl had new tears running down her face as they walked inside the room glancing over at the bed where a form laid at. In an instant the little girl jumped out of the man's arms and ran to the bed jumping onto it and crawling over to the body that resembled the woman in the pictures downstairs. The girl rested her head on the woman's shoulder while her little arms wrapped around the woman's neck. 

The man sat down in the chair that was next to the bed watching the girl intently while she cried to the woman to wake up. 

"Mommy wake up!" the girl shouted with tears running down her face 

"She's still here for now so you can go talk to her, but don't be mad ok?" the man said softly. 

The girl nodded her head blindly before walking back over to the woman 

"Mommy don't leave me. I still need you with me" the little girl said softly 

"My little cherry I'll never truly leave you just remember that I'll always love you. Don't give your father more trouble then your worth" the woman said with a smile getting the girl to laugh a little 

"Yes mama I love you to" the little girl said wrapping her arms around her mother's neck kissing her cheek and resting her head on her mother's shoulder. 

The woman looked over at her husband with sadness, but she tried to hide it with a smile 

"Take care of her for me don't let her run you out of too much energy" the woman said with a smile 

"I'll take good care of her, but for myself it's going to be hard. I can't imagine my life without you in it" the man said softly with sadness in his voice 

"I know that and I wish that I could change that, but you know I can't " the woman said softly with tears running down her face 

"I love you Bethany" the man stated and kissed Bethany, deepening the kiss with each second, before pulling away gently. 

"I love you to Glen" Bethany said softly pulling Glen back down for another kiss before taking her last breath. 

Glen felt her body go limp and looked over his shoulder at the doctor behind him nodding his head and in a second the doctor came over and checked Bethany while Glen picked up the little girl and carried her to her bedroom kissing her forehead before walking back out. 

Suddenly the girl shot out from her bed screaming into the darkness before the door swung open to reveal a tall man standing there with a worried expression on his face as he flicked the light on and walked over to the girl. The girl, now 16, had tears running down her face as she rested her head into her father's chest 

"It'll be ok Sakura I'm here now" the man said softly soothing the girl. 

"I just miss mom why did she have to die why couldn't someone take her place. I'd be more then happy to do it for her" Sakura said softly 

"No way Sakura don't even think like that your mom is better now and it's for the best. I know you're probably mad at her for leaving you like she did, but it was just her time now try and get some sleep. I've got to get up early in the morning and pack for the trip to Canada for a couple weeks" Glen said softly tucking Sakura into her bed kissing her head before walking out of the room heading down to the living room picking the phone back up.

"So is she ok now?" a male voice asked

"No she had the dream again man I wish I could just take it all away, but I can't" Glen stated with a sadness in his voice

"Yeah I know man, but don't worry everything will be fine you'll see" the guy said 

"Yeah I know Mark thanks" Glen stated walking into the kitchen to get a drink

"No problem now go get some sleep we're leaving at 8 in the morning" Mark said

"Yeah I know see ya tomorrow Mark" Glen said then the two said bye and hung up. Glen walked up the stairs and fell into the empty cold bed that he once shared with Bethany, his wife and soul mate, that is until she died from the cancer that was eating her from the inside out. Glen sighed restlessly before turning on his back closing his eyes and going into his dreamland where he knew she was waiting for him. 

~ Ok I know you're wondering what in the blue hell? Right? (lol) well everything will be explained I promise just keep reading and reviewing before I make any more chapters to this story thanks! Oh yeah I know the whole I don't own these ppl speech...cuz if I did the split would be no more and I could make my decisions easier on who I wanted Shane or Jeff or Edge or Matt or Christian..(hehe) It's kind of sad cause when I wrote this I was listening to "Could it be any harder" by The Calling.~ 


	2. Chapter 2

~ Ok if you didn't get it last time I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story that has come from the depths of my mind. Trust me if I did own them I'd have the roster back together without Eric and replace him with Shane O' Mac! (hehe) Now I've been know to write stories like the "daughter of a wrestler" or "sister of a wrestler", but this has a twist that the others don't have...sad beginning. I'm trying to come up with different ways to start stories now so just bare with me. Ok enough babbling on with the story! ~

It's been 4 years now since the death of Sakura's mom, Bethany, and now Sakura is on the road with her father, Glen, or, as the world knows him Kane. At this moment the WWE is in Canada getting ready for Raw to begin. Glen and Sakura are at the hotel getting ready to leave for the arena. 

"Dad where's my shirt at?" I shouted into the closed bathroom door throwing clothes out of my suitcase to find my shirt 

"Look in your suitcase!" Glen shouted back. 

I sighed annoyingly while putting my clothes back into my suitcase then sat on the edge of the bed trying to remember where I had it last. I jumped from the bed and grabbed my dad's car keys 

"I'll be right back I think I left it in the car!" I shouted and put on my Hardy jersey before running out of the room and down to the car. 

I sighed with relief when I found my shirt in the back of the car I glanced around the place to make sure no one was around before putting the shirt on under my jersey then took the jersey off and locked the car before going back to the room. As I walked over to the elevators to take me to my floor I saw someone leaning on the side of the elevator and rolled my eyes when I realized that it was Jason with a smug look on his face. I pressed the button for my floor and walked into the elevator when it came glancing at Jason as he leaned on the wall of the elevator not taking his gaze off me 

"What are you staring at?" I questioned angrily 

"I've been thinking a lot about you Sakura. I want you under me in my bed screaming my name" Jason said before kissing my shoulders

"Go to hell Jason!" I said angrily then walked out of the elevator and went into my room. 

I was sitting in the first row of seats watching my dad practice with Mark when I saw Amy walking over to me with Jeff and Shane beside her with smiles on their faces as they sat next to me. I smiled up at the three 

"Hey guys," I said 

"Hey Sakura having fun?" Amy asked with a smile 

"Hell no I want to do something besides sit here and watch this" I said annoyingly while the three laughed at my comment. 

"Well you're wish is our command" Jeff said softly. 

Before I could blink Jeff and Shane picked me up and carried me off while Amy lead the way. I laughed and hit Jeff's back playfully 

"Where are you taking me?" I asked 

"You'll find out in a few minutes," Jeff said 

"Dad!" I shouted and saw that he was watching with amusement in his eyes and a smile on his face 

__

'Oh great he's in on this too' I thought with a sigh. 

After a few minutes of being carried around the arena I was finally set down when we got into a room and noticed it was dark so I grabbed Jeff's hand, cause he was the closest. 

"Where are we?" I asked looking up at Jeff 

"It's ok we asked for permission and Vince said it was fine with him" Jeff said reassuringly before telling me to sit on the couch. 

I walked over and sat on the couch looking over at Shane and Jeff realizing that somewhere between all of this Amy had left 

"Where's..." I started to ask, but before I could Amy walked into the room with a cake. 

"Happy Birthday!" everybody shouted and soon the room was full of the entire federation and crew. 

I was sitting on the couch with Amy, Jeff, and Shane while Matt, Adam, and Trish sat in front of us 

"Sakura can you come here for a minute?" Glen asked motioning for me to come over so I got up and walked over. 

"Yeah dad what is it?" I asked not looking over at Shane 

"I've been talking to Shane and his father if you still want the job you can be in the writing team," Glen said with a smile 

"For real?" I asked and he nodded his head. 

Before I could stop myself I ran to Shane and hugged him thanking him for letting me be part of the WWE creative team. I pulled away and our eyes locked before I tore my gaze from him and ran over to tell the guys while Glen and Shane shared a knowing smile 

"Don't worry she'll come around" Glen said with a smile 

"Well I'm not getting my hopes up Glen. I see the way you're daughter looks at me then when she's with the other guys it's completely different" Shane stated. 

Glen placed a comforting hand on Shane's shoulder while watching his daughter talk to Amy while the others laughed at her excitement. 

Ok I know some are confused let's just say that since Sakura has been traveling with her father some of the guys have had crushes on her. There's only couple like Shane O' Mac, Shane Helms, and Jeff that's it other's well just read on it explains. ^_^ 

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know now it's getting clearer by each chapter right? Well hopefully it is...anyway I hope you like this one I've been up for awhile thinking this one up and whatnot so have fun and enjoy! I know that last part was a bit off cause I mentioned that Adam, Matt, and Taker were there, but it was a birthday they couldn't miss that! (lol) Ok I'll go to the story now!

Raw was now taping and everyone was in character except ones that didn't have to work that night. I was sitting in one of the rooms watching the fight between Jeff and Big Show with anger when someone knocked on the door 

"Come in!" I shouted and the door opened to reveal that it was a man with short brown hair and blue eyes 

"Hey you're Sakura right?" the guy asked 

"Yeah that's me who are you?" I asked 

"The name is Michael I work on the writing team as well and was told that I could find you here. I need to talk to you about the upcoming story lines, get your opinion on some of the things" Michale stated. 

I smiled and he sat next to me showing the papers I scanned through them at first before my eyes caught something that had to do with Jeff. 

"Hey Mike what's this about Jeff?" I asked pointing it out to him 

"Oh that...um...well you see around here Jeff has been coming to work late and not coming to practice sometimes. Eric thinks its best if we punish him for it till he starts doing better" Mike stated 

"That's not going to make things better!" I said angrily looking through the upcoming matches that Jeff had to go through. 

"Let's see here...a 4 way TLC match with RVD against the Dudleys, Jericho and Christian, and Hurricane and Kane. Then he's got a match against Big Show again!" I said reading off the matches 

"Yeah looks like they're punishing him good this time" Mike stated 

"Yeah well if it wasn't for Jeff the ratings would go plumping down. Eric needs to treat him better or I wouldn't doubt it if Jeff did leave" I said angrily 

"Yeah well that's not our department we just come up with the matches and give them to the wrestlers. Even if they don't like them," Mike said 

"This is bullshit!" I said throwing the papers on the floor then heard the door open again and looked up to see my dad standing there 

"Mike leave!" Glen said firmly and in a second he was gone leaving me in the room with my father. 

Glen sat down on the couch next to Sakura looking through the papers that were scattered on the table in front of him with amusement in his eyes and a smile on his face 

"Look Sakura as much as you hate this you're going to have to suck it up. Mike is right about Jeff not coming on time and Eric is punishing him for it, but it's not going to do any damage to the show. I've talked to Jeff about it before and he understands, even though he hates Eric" Glen said 

"I don't give a damn he doesn't deserve all this crap for just missing a few hours of practice. I mean during these times the guy has been through tough matches. Not his fault that he's hurt so damn bad that he comes in late or doesn't show...in fact I don't blame the guy I'd do the same damn thing!" I said angrily. 

Glen looked down at me then wrapped his arm around my shoulder 

"Just don't let Eric know how ya feel it won't go good if ya do...trust me" Glen said with a smile 

"Yeah well I will if I want nothing wrong with that. Not like I care about what he does to me anyway he can't lay a finger on me or I'll make sure he can't have no damn kids" I said then kicked the monitor when I saw Eric's stupid ugly face talking about a mud match tonight 

"Calm down before you brake something" Glen said with amusement in his eyes 

"I will after I kick Eric in the balls" I said walking towards the door, but Glen grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the room and sat me back on the couch. 

"You stay here till I get back and don't do anything to crazy while I'm gone. I know you hate Eric and what he's doing with the WWE, but you have to live with it just like the rest of us. Now I've got a match to go do you going to stay here and behave?" Glen asked over his shoulder 

"Fine I'll stay, but if something is broke when you get back it wasn't me" I stated with an innocent smile. 

Glen sighed annoyingly before walking out of the room and towards the ring to fight Hunter while I sat on the couch watching him. 

In the middle of the match I heard a knock at the door and told the person to come on in, but when I looked up to see my breath caught in my throat 

"What are you doing here?" I asked above a whisper as the guy walked closer and stood in front of me. The guy smiled before tilting my chin up and capturing my lips with his in a deep passionate kiss. 

Haha! Cliffhanger! ^_^ Sorry I couldn't resist doing that! Don't worry you'll find out who the guy is in the next chapter! ^_^ Now Review! Hehe ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah I know your dying to know whom the person is aren't you? (Smiles evilly) I knew you would be, but don't worry you'll know in this chapter I think...(hehe) Well Just sit back R&R and enjoy! Thanks!

Sakura was still sitting on the couch with confusion in her eyes as she looked up at the guy, now sitting next to her with a smile on his face before kissing her again. After the kiss Sakura went to speak, but the guy silenced her placing a finger on her lips 

"I know you want to know why right?" the guy asked as Sakura nodded her head. 

The guy smiled before pulling her closer while she wrapped her arms around his neck 

"You'll know everything in a little while my cheery just be patient" the guy said softly into her ear before kissing her neck softly. 

When Sakura opened her eyes again she noticed that he wasn't in the room any longer she placed her finger on her lips where she could still feel the tingle of the kiss while glancing at the door. She kept gazing at the door hoping that he'd come back 

"Shane...come back" Sakura said softly then if on cue the door opened and she stood up hoping that it would be Shane, but the smile faded as she saw that it was Jason. 

I glared at Jason as he walked into the room and came closer to me, but I kept backing away from him 

"Don't be afraid of me I'm not going to hurt you." Jason said sitting on the couch watching the monitor with a smirk on his face. 

I watched him intently while he laughed at Goldust 

"Man that guy's crazy," Jason said softly with a smile then turned to stare at me the smile fading somewhat. 

Jason stood up and walked over to me, but when I went to walk away he pushed me up against the wall tracing my jaw line with his fingers 

"My cheery why are you afraid of me? I'm not going to hurt you...I care to much to hurt you" Jason stated tilting my chin so our eyes were locked then he captured my lips with his in a bruising kiss.

I tried to push him away, but he grabbed the back of my head and pushed me closer to him then he shoved me up against the wall smiling down at me 

"Why do you want me? I mean you still have Denise why would you want me?" I asked as he twirled my hair around his finger 

"Sakura you have no idea what you do to me and the guys do you? Of course not your so innocent and naive you wouldn't know if every guy flocked to you" Jason stated with a smirk 

"I am not naive Jay...I'm not like the rest of these Divas walking round here thinking that the guy that she's with will stay with her. Then when she wakes up the next day the guy is gone just cause he wanted some. I know that you're with Denies and I know that she doesn't care what or who you do when your on the road, but I do. I will not be apart of this and get hurt in the end of it. I let myself go before and I regret it with my entire heart" I said wiping the tears that fell from my eyes 

"You don't think that it didn't mean anything to me cause it did Sakura. I know it's not right with what I do, but I could careless she does the same damn thing when I'm not there!" Jason said looking at me with that unmistakable look that he gave me before when we were together 

"I can't do this anymore Jay I'm not going to let myself fall for you. Don't you know that was the one thing that ate away at my heart when I was with you before?" I questioned with tears in my eyes, but before he could answer the door opened and my father stood there with anger in his eyes as he looked over Jason. Soon after Jeff, Amy, Adam, Matt, Shane, and Shannon were behind him looking between Jason, Glen, and me.

Glen glared over at Jason as Sakura walked away slowly back over to the couch before Glen grabbed Jason and pinned him to the wall with his hand around Jason's neck 

"Why are you in here? Trying to mess with my daughter's head again Resso?" Glen asked angrily 

"Of course not I came to talk to her that's it I promise, now let me go before I tell Vince you tried to kill me" Jason said angrily. 

Glen threw Jason across the room sending him flying into the wall 

"No!" Sakura shouted running over to Jason to check on him while Glen watched with anger in his eyes. 

Without looking behind him Glen knew that there was an audience watching 

"Get out! Now!" Glen said firmly and without a word everyone ran out of the room leaving Glen, Jason, and Sakura alone in the room. 

"Don't daddy just leave him alone. He's telling the truth he just wanted to talk that's it" Sakura said 

"Didn't look like you were talking when I came in. It's a good thing that I did, no telling what he would have done to you if I didn't" Glen said glaring over Sakura's shoulder to where Jason sat on the ground rubbing the back of his head 

"He didn't do anything to me! It's over between us nothing left to say now stop this right now!" Sakura shouted with tears in her eyes. 

Glen looked down at his daughter and his eyes soften a bit before wrapping his arms around Sakura hugging her while Jason stumbled to his feet. Sakura stepped out of the embrace and went to help Jason, walking with him outside and down to the EMTs office to get him checked. 

Jason had his arm wrapped around my shoulder while mine was wrapped around his waist holding him up 

"You didn't have to do that back there ya know?" Jason questioned 

"I know, but if I didn't he would have hurt you more then you already are. Just be glad that I did that or you wouldn't be walking right now let alone standing" I said with a smile 

"Were you serious about what you said about us? That it's over and everything?" Jason asked now leaning on the wall 

"Yes Jay I was I don't want to go through this pain any more I'm tired of it. I want all of you not just part of you, but I know that I can't cause your with Denies so I'm leaving this right now before something else happens" I said softly. 

Jason pulled me closer to him with our eyes locked before he tilted my chin and kissed me deeply 

"Something else has happened or else you would have pulled away," Jason said softly into my ear as he kissed my shoulder. 

I shivered slightly in remembrance of the nights I use to have with Jason before pulling away from his embrace 

"Jay it's over" I said firmly walking away, but Jason grabbed me and pulled me roughly back to him 

"Not yet" Jay said softly before kissing me deeply his hands roaming over me. 

I tried to scream out, but his mouth was covering mine, but before I could do anything a blur of blonde came from beside us and tackled Jason to the ground. I stepped away and looked to see that it had been Adam and I sighed with relief when he came back over to check on me 

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Adam asked softly running his finger over my cheek 

"No he didn't do anything," I said reassuringly 

"Ok let's get you back to your dad before he blows up" Adam stated with a goofy grin wrapping an arm around my shoulder 

"Oh ok if you say so, but where did you come from?" I asked walking beside him as he walked me back to my room telling me that he had followed us and had seen the entire thing. I hugged Adam before walking into my room while he walked back to his room and my breath caught in my throat when I saw Shane sitting on the couch leaving the room empty while everyone else was gone. 

See told ya the coming chapters would be longer ^_^ Hope ya like! Keep the review coming! Later!


	5. Chapter 5

* Ok well it's been awhile since I last posted anything so I thought I should post a few new chapters up to keep you happy! Ok to make sure no one is confused when I mention Shane, I'm more then likely talking about Shane Helms aka The Hurricane. If it were Shane McMahon then I'd address him as Shane O' or something like that so you'll know the difference. Ok this chapter has a little bit of sexual content in it...(hehe) I think this will be the only chapter so no worries in further chapters. R&R plz! * 

I had just walked into my locker room when I saw Shane sitting on the couch looking over at me while my body was frozen, but shivered from the stare he was giving me like he was undressing me with his eyes. I watched him as he got up and started walking over to where I was at and within seconds he was only a few inches from my face gazing into my eyes. I went to say something that could break the silence, but he beat me to it and captured my lips with his in a deep passionate kiss. I suddenly found my self wrapping my arms around his neck while I felt the cold wall on my back as he kissed my neck then back up to my lips. 

As he was pulling away from the kiss I nibbled his bottom lip playfully before he gazed down at me locking our eyes together. I went to say something again to him, but he placed a finger over my lips telling me to be quiet before he walked me over to the couch. I was sitting down looking over at him while he stood in front of me crouching down taking my hands in his 

"I know you want to know why and I'll tell you when the time comes, but right now even I'm confused about these feelings. I've never had any of these feelings for any woman after my past, but now I'm standing in front of you right now and I'd love to just take you hear and now" Shane said not taking his gaze off me. 

I felt my cheeks go warm as he ran his fingers down the side of my face cupping it in his hands before capturing my lips with his in a deep passionate kiss. 

I was going to say something then the door opened and before I could say anything Shane left sneaking past my father as he came in talking to Taker about the previous match. Taker noticed the look on my face and smiled knowingly over at me before telling Glen that he'd see him later and he walked out of the room saying "bye" to me as well. I got up and hugged my dad before he walked in the back to take a shower then my cell phone rung so I picked it up to answer.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey girl what ya doing tonight?" Amy asked 

"Probably nothing why?" I asked

"Cause some of us are going out and want to know if you'll come with us?" Amy asked

"Sure I'd love to you going to come get me or we meeting somewhere?" I asked

"I'll stop by your room and we can leave with Jeff and Matt" Amy stated 

"Ok that's fine with me I'll see ya later" I stated and after we said bye I hung up. 

I was in my room later that night looking through my closet when someone knocked on my door. I yelled out for the person to come in while I kept looking for an outfit, but jumped when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to see Shane standing there with a smug look on his face before I slapped his arm playfully. 

"What was that for?" Shane asked rubbing his arm 

"You scared me don't you ever do that again or I'll put you into a headlock" I said glaring up at Shane. 

I went back to find something when Shane grabbed me, walked me over to the bed and placing me there, before going to the closet grabbing black tight pants that had zippers on the sides and the back, and a black sheer shirt with a white tube top. Shane handed me the clothes before sitting in a chair 

"Don't just sit there get dressed before they leave us" Shane said with amusement in his eyes. 

I glared over at him before walking into the bathroom, but Shane stopped me 

"Just get dressed in here...not like I haven't seen it before" Shane stated with a smirk 

"Yeah well turn around!" I said. 

Shane shrugged his shoulders before turning around then I got dressed noticing that he was glancing at me out of the corner of his eye before teasing him, taking my clothes off slowly and bending down on purpose. I was putting the sheer shirt on without anything under it when Shane turned around and pulled me roughly closer to him and started kissing me while running his hand over my side before bringing them up to my chest rubbing and pinching through the sheer shirt. I leaned my head back with my arms wrapped around his neck while he kissed and licked my exposed neck growling lowly in his throat before placing me down on the bed kissing my body through the annoying clothes. 

Shane crawled up my body slowly before kissing my lips passionately while running his hands down my sides and resting them on my hips before locking our eyes together 

"You like to tease me don't you?" Shane said huskily nibbling on my ear lobe 

"Tease you? Ha if anyone does any teasing it's you my green superhero," I said while gazing up at him 

"How's that my sweet cheery?" Shane asked kissing my neck teasingly 

"Like you're doing right now...and don't forget in the locker room in the arena. Think coming into my room kissing me then leaving me isn't teasing then you're really messed up" I said flicking my tongue out onto his lips. 

Shane growled lowly in his throat before kissing me while taking my top off followed shortly by my pants 

"You know why I do that my sweet cheery? It's because I love you!" Shane said looking down at me. 

After Shane had said those words I pushed him off me and sat at the end of the bed trying to think clearly for once and felt Shane wrap his arms around me from behind 

"Don't push me away just cause I said that. I've never felt this strongly about anyone hell not even she had me feeling this way" Shane stated. 

I turned so I could look into his eyes before kissing him passionately, but before he could deepen it I pulled away. 

"I love you Shane, but if we don't leave now we won't be going out with the guys any time soon" I stated and pulled my clothes back on before walking out with Shane downstairs. 

I walked over to Amy and the other Divas with a huge smile on my face 

"What's with you Sakura?" Amy asked sitting down next to me 

"Nothing Ames" I said with a dreamy look in my eyes 

"Sakura you're not telling me everything and you better" Amy stated 

"Ok fine Ames I'll tell ya, but not right now we got to leave," I said then with the other guys I left and we headed for the club.

Hope ya liked it! I'm now working on the next chapter and it should be up soon so just wait ^_^ if u have suggestions then say 'em! ^_^ Later!


End file.
